Natsu Dios dragon al pasado
by EmalfD
Summary: Natsu es enviado al pasado para proteger a sus amigos por una persona un tanto curiosa


ESTA ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS SEAN BUENAS O MALAS EWE

BUENO DEJEMOS DE ESTAR HACIENDO NARUTO, PERDON RELLENO (ERA INEVITABLE DECIRLO XD) Y COMENCEMOS.

-comentarios humano-

- **comentarios no humano-**

"pensamientos humano"

" **pensamientos no humano"**

 **[ataques, hechizos, ect…]**

La guerra contra Alvares ha terminado, pero lo único que natsu veía es a sus compañeros en el suelo en medio de su propia sangre.

Lucy atravesada por la garra de Acnologia, Erza tirada en una roca sin la cabeza, Gray avía sido atravesado por el dragón. Happy mi mejor amigo/hijo lo único que quedaba de él fue su cabeza tras a verme salvado de un rugido del dragón del caos. Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Mira, Lissana, Cana, Laxus, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Romeo, Gajeel, Levy, Abuelo… Todos…

¿Porque… porque tuvo que acabar así, no puede proteger de nuevo a mi familia, de qué sirve el poder si no pude protegerlos… de que sirve si todos están muertos?- Dije lloran desconsolado.

Oigo a lo lejos a alguien llamándome, sabiendo de quien se trataba fui corriendo a donde se encontraba, Tras correr unos metros mi cuerpo se tensa al ver a mi hermano, Zeref que después de que Acnologia apareciera nos ayudó en la pelea contra él.

Zeref… Creí que tú ya estabas…- la palabras no salen de mi boca al intentar calmar el dolor de mi corazón. Ver a mi hermano, a la única familia que me quedaba herido así que la su maldición ya no estuviera funcionando para curarlo me partía el alma.

Tengo que darte algo… ototo… acércate romperé el sello de tu poder y tus memorias ya que aún queda parte de el…- Me acerque a él solo para escuchar a mi hermano decir **-** **Kaihō shimasu -**.

En ese momento empecé a recordar todo. Nuestros padres, los momentos que pase con mi hermana? como el verdadero nombre de Zeref era Zeria, el dolor de morir por primera vez por una enfermedad. Ser revivido, no como Natsu Dragneel, sino como END, también conocido como Etherius Natsu Dragneel. El demonio más fuerte. Como sello tanto mi poder como mis memorias, y como me entregaba a Igneel.

Me sujete la cabeza por el dolor, la información bombardeaba mi cabeza. Tanta información avía hecho estragos mi cabeza, daba vueltas.

Mire al hombre que estaba tirado en el piso, sentimientos de amor y tristeza se revolvían en mi interior. Pero sobre todo una cosa.

¿No eras mujer ? - pregunte consternado.

El en cambio solo me miro con una sonrisa y dijo -magia-.

Veía como esa sonrisa desapareció y unas lágrimas empezaran a inundar su rostro - Gomen… Gomen… por todos los problemas que te eh causado…- dijo mientras sus ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando, perdiendo así su vida.

Mi cuerpo se paralizo y no puede decir nada. Solo llorar y verla partir como todos mis amigos.

Tras unos minutos de llorar y limpiar mis lágrimas sentí una presencia junto a mí, no me di cuenta cuando llego a mi lado, pero cuando me di vuelta pude observar quien era. Era una mujer joven y bella de altura media con una hermosa cara, piel blanca, ojos carmesí, y los brazos delgados. Ella tiene un largo cabello de color plata que llegaba hasta la cintura. Ella también lleva una pinza en el pelo y vestía un hermoso kimono blanco. Ella tiene una figura muy atractiva, especialmente su muy grande busto y la cintura delgada.- ¿Quién eres?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca ya que aún seguía hipnotizado por su belleza.

Yo soy Kami- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Kami-sama?.

Así es Natsu-kun, pero tú puedes decirme kami-chan- me contesto pero sin quitar su sonrisa que me hiso sonrojar un poco… okey fue un sonrojo como el cabello de erza. - Natsu-kun, siéndote sincera eres el primer humano/dragón/demonio que aprecia tanto a otros y no solo a sí mismo, a tal punto de arriesgar tu vida, me eh interesado en ti y en el gran corazón que tienes- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, pero si yo ya estaba rojo ahora estaba peor si era posible. -Tu as salvado a mucha gente sin pedir nada a cambio, pero en esta guerra lo has perdido todo, por eso tengo pensado devolverte en el pasado con todos tus poderes y recuerdos para que evites esta masacre-.

Yo tras oír eso llore… pero no de tristeza, de alegría al pensar que podía salvar a mis amigos, mi familia. No pude aguantar más y me lance a kami-chan para abrasarla desahogándome de todo el dolor que tenía en mi corazón, repitiendo una sola palabra -Gracias -.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que me separe de ella y volvió a hablar - Bueno Natsu-kun antes de que te mande al pasado te entrenare para que seas más fuerte, ya que aun con tus poderes de demonio te costara bastante trabajo derrotar a Acnologia, y para que sea más fácil te daré y enseñare como usar otra energía diferente a la magia llamado chakra-.

¿De verdad? Gracias kami? - solo pude ver cómo me miraba de muerte mientras desprendía un instinto asesino mayor al de Erza o Mira - k-kami-chan- tras decir eso vi cómo se calmaba "Da más miedo que Erza y Mira".

Bueno Natsu-kun entrenaras 2 años paras que puedas aprender y a manejar el chakra, aparte de que te daré un poder muy especial, los ojos de dios llamado sharingan, y por ultimo te daré y enseñare a dominar a Zangetsu la zampakuto más poderosa - dijo mientras me enseñaba una espada sin vaina ni guardia, con la apariencia de un gigantesco cuchillo jamonero envuelto simplemente en tiras de tela de color blanco.

ok moete kita zo- dije emocionado.

TIME SKIP 2 AÑOS (por dos razones no relatare su entrenamiento, el primero por pereza y el segundo secreto XD)

Podemos observar a un Natsu comiendo tranquilamente, mientras que a su lado tenia a Zangetsu, en su pantalón colgaban como llaveros dos cuchillos con tres picos (los kunais de minato), casi toda su ropa estaba rasgada menos su preciada bufanda, su cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda amarrado con una cinta de color rojo. A su lado se encontraba comiendo kami-sama ya que por fin era el momento de mandar a natsu al pasado y quería pasar un rato de paz con él.

Tras unos minutos después de que natsu terminara de devorar su comida, tanto el como kami-sama fueron a un círculo mágico dibujado en la tierra, ya que con el ella lo mandaría al pasado - Bueno natsu-kun te mandare de inmediato al pasado, y ten, con esta lacrima eliminaras la maldición de ankhseram que tiene tu hermana, él iba a ser mi sucesor pero al maldecir a tu hermana perdió el derecho de serlo - dijo entregándome una pequeña esfera de color blanca con puntitos azules. - Ella solo tiene que romperla y será libre -.

Gracias por todo, Kami-chan - le digo sonriendo con unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad - N-no hay nada que agradecer- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo - Te devolveré después de tu primer encuentro con Acnologia, así podrás evitar tragedias que pasaron tus amigos - tras decir eso coloco su mano en mi frente y susurro **-** **Shoyō jikan: Kako -.**

El círculo mágico empezó a brillar y mi cuerpo empezó a desaparecer poco a poco hasta que solo quedaba mi cabeza, antes de que por fin desapareciera pude escuchar a kami-chan decirme -Buena suerte Natsu-kun-.

6 DE DICIEMBRE. AÑO 784. TENROUJIMA. DENTRO DE LA FAIRY SPHERE

Mavis Vermillion fundadora y primera maestra de fairy tail, observaba a unos inconscientes miembros de la tercera generación de su gremio, ya que tras el ataque de Acnologia, tuvo que ocupar un poderoso hechizo el cual salvo a todos del rugido del dragón, pero los dejo en un estado de congelamiento temporal que durara años en desaparecer.

Uff, un poco más tarde y no lo lograría activarlo a tiempo- dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de los miembros de su gremio. Mas especifico a Natsu Dragneel, ya que antes de que activara el escudo pudo ver como una extraña luz rodeo el cuerpo del chico. "qué extraño, él estaba muy agotado cuando enfrento a ese dragón, pero ahora su poder mágico supera incluso al mío con mucha facilidad, que le abra pasado" tras pensar eso observo el cuerpo del chico, captando con más detalle su cuerpo trabajado por años, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojo fuertemente, dio media vuelta e iba a ver como estaban los otros de su gremio, hasta que escucho como alguien se estaba levantando.

¿Qué, pero que, dónde estoy? - dijo Natsu el cual tenía mucho dolor en la cabeza, recordando los últimos acontecimientos –ya veo, logre regresar.

Bueno y que les pareció dejarme sus opiniones, soy nuevo en este tipo de cosas asi que no me molestara los malos comentarios (de los errores se aprende) AVISO : en esta historia tenía pensado hacerla Natsu x Lucy o Natsu x Erza, pero un buen compañero de la prepa me dijo que la haga NatsuxHarem y, aunque me gusto un poco la idea no se a quienes poner como parejas xd. Sugerencias por favor.

PD: Su espada y las armas ninja están en el kamui ewe.


End file.
